Wall wash downlights typically are recessed in a ceiling near a wall to be illuminated and usually illuminate nearby areas of the room in which they are installed. Many traditional wall wash downlight designs rely on tilting the light source toward the wall and/or employ a “kicker” within the lower portion of the reflector (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,135 to Ward). Others combine reflectors with broad lenses (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,456 to Russo, et al). These traditional approaches usually are not workable in the cramped interiors of increasingly popular small aperture (about 2¼ in. diameter) downlights, which often are designed to be installed and/or accessible from below the ceiling.